Lesson 1
by springfieldcutie045
Summary: Katie is torn up after School of Rock breaks up. Her and Freddy try and reunite the band. PG-13 for language and some questionable content.
1. Taken Away

**Flashback**

"Ohmigod! No way! This is awesome thank you so much Dad!" Katie exclaimed as she hugged her father.

"I thought you'd like it," he smiled.

Katie carefully picked up the gift and held it gently in her hands. She slowly examined the chrome exterior. She clicked it on and smiled as she looked at the digital display. Katie had always wanted to be a photographer. Now that dream would be a little more real.

**End Flashback**

Katie was 13 that Christmas. She had gotten a digital camera. The 16-year-old chuckled as she remembered all the pictures she had snapped that day. One of the dog, five of her dad, one of the TV, one of the radio, one of the Christmas tree, and then ten of the band the next day.

She was looking through one of her earlier scrapbooks. She giggled as she saw a picture of Gordon fiddling with the wires to the camera. He had set it up for her so that she could pull the pictures onto the computer. _God bless his patience!_ she thought. She recalled the fact that that on December 27th she was deemed the historian for the band. She had taken a picture of the entire band and crew together. They were all laughing and giggling.

Katie sighed. Sadly School of Rock had ended the day before. She had taken one last picture of the band and they all looked sober. It was hard for anyone to smile that day. A silent tear ran down her cheek. Katie prayed they'd get back together.

She quickly wiped it off and came back to reality. They'd never get back together. Feuds had torn them apart. Tomika and Alicia had been fighting over who should take over as head back up vocalist. Each claiming they were better than the other. Freddy and Lawrence were constantly disagreeing and threatening to kick each other's ass. Dewey and Zack were constantly killing each other over whose songs were better. At practice Dewey was either always drunk or pissed with a hangover.And Summer had beenpushing them to the point of exhaustion.Katie knew that there was no way they'd get back together. She quietly prayed every chance she got that they'd come back together.

Suddenly rage filled her. They had killed the spirit! They forgot what rock was about! Lesson 1: Rock is about sticking it to the man! They had gotten so overwhelmed with being better than one another that they destroyed each other! Katie stood up and threw her scrapbook at the wall. It made a loud crash and hit the floor. She stormed out of her room grabbed her coat and wrote a note for her dad.

Katie stomped out the door and trudged to the playground. While she walked more and more tears fell down her cheeks. They weren't silent anymore. The air was bitter cold and she got to the park to find no one was there. She stomped over to the swing and sat down. She put her head in her hands so her eyes were covered.

_THE BAND WAS MY LIFE! IT WAS MY REFUGE! THEY ALL TOOK IT FROM ME!_

She pulled her raven hair out so that it fell around her face. She looked up at the grey sky, which now was dropping little amounts of rain, and whispered to a prayer to God.

"Please! I-It was the o-one place where I-I felt a-accepted. I felt l-loved," she stuttered through tears. "WHY?!," she began to shout. "WHY?! M-my only wish I-is that we may g-get back together. It was just a rough spot!"

"I agree," a male voice said.

Katie quickly jolted her head forward and saw Freddy. "URGH!" she shouted in frustration. "Why did everyone start fighting!?"

"Differences that would eventually boil up I guess," he stated firmly as he sat down on the swing next to her.

"First it was hints of Dewey and Zack, then you and Larry, and then Alicia and Tomika! I can't believe this! You don't understand what the band meant to me," she sighed. "It was the one place where I came out of my shell! Now I'll go back to being a shy nobody."

"I never noticed it before."

"What?"

"The way that you'd become bolder and stuff when you were around us. Around others you'd be shy and never say what you felt was right."

Katie let out a sad chuckle. "This majorly bites. This is some fucked up shit right here. The band was perfect…UGH!"

Freddy stared at her. "For some reason I don't think you'll go back to being a shy nobody. You just cursed. Kathryn Anne Rose Brown, _you_ just cursed."

"Thanks Fred. You always make me feel better. You rock," she said as she stood up from the swing. "You want to go to Umm's or something."

"Yeah, I could go for a milkshake right now."

"Bye the way, when did you get all philisohpical?" she curiously asked.

"Being around you, it must have rubbed off," he laughed.

**A/N:** By the way, Katie's mom died and Umm's is an ice cream parlor. This might be a one-shot unless you guys thinkI should turn it into a full fic. REVIEW!


	2. The Source of Problems

**A/N:** I want to thank my reviewers. Thanks to you I have deemed this story a full fic. I will continue and I promise that it won't end like Shadow Girl. ((If you didn't know I cut that short.))

Freddy and I sat down at a table and ordered our ice cream.

"So what are we going to do about this?" he asked me.

"About what?"

"The band. Katie I'm the blonde not you."

"Oh," I laughed. "Well, I guess that if we want to get ourselves back together-"

"Which is our goal."

"Yes. We'll have to figure out the root of our problems."

"Okay," he said.

"When did we start fighting?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Uhh...I think it was about 3 months ago, right after BOTB."

"Oh yeah...it had been the first practice after we had won. Dewey and Zack were talking about, uhh..."

"Songs and junk," he commented not looking up from his milkshake.

"Yeah. Didn't Zack have something he wanted to try but Dewey wouldn't let him do it? Yup, and then they started to argue over Dewey's 'control issues' and Zack's 'need for attention.'" I noticed that Freddy was hardly paying attention and was drinking his milkshake. "YO!" I exclaimed. I surprised him.

"Dude!? What!?"

"I seem to be the only one thinking here!"

"Okay. Zack then, like, left practice cause he got all pissed. I remember I went after him."

"At the end of practice Summer announced that she had to double the agenda. Alicia practically exploded protesting."

Freddy laughed. "I wish I could've seen that."

"No you don't. She looked like she was ready to take Summer down!" I practically scolded him.

"Girl on girl fighting. Every man's dream."

"Shut up. You're so retarded!" I said as I rolled my eyes.

For a response he rolled his eyes back at me, only a lot more dramatically. Everything was a competition with Freddy. I made a face at him and he made one at me. I put my left hand in the shape of an L and put it on my forehead. He did the same. I stood up. We left the parlor and started to walk.

"I still can't get deal with the fact that School of Rock is over," he said as he kicked a rock.

"Yeah I know. It certainly wasn't sudden."

"Uh huh," he said nonchalantly, "I'm bored want to come over my house?"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to run back to my house and tell my dad. Be back in a second," I said as I ran ahead.

((5 Minutes Later))

I rang the doorbell. Freddy's 4-year-old little sister, Janie, opened the door. She looked exactly like Freddy only shorter and a girl. I smiled at her.

"Hey, Jamie. Is Freddy here?"

"Yea he is. One moment please," she said, trying to sound like an adult. She slowly turned around. "FREDDY!!!!!!!!!" she shouted. "He will be down in a moment."

I picked her up. "You know that you act very mature for a 4-year-old little girl?"

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Freddy came down the stairs. "Sup?"

"You have a very sweet little sister."

"I guess, when she's not being a brat," he laughed.

"I am not a brat! I am a nice little girl," she defended.

I put her down. She ran over to her dollhouse and began to play.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Wanna listen to my CDs?"

"Ooh! Do you want to bake something?"

"B-bake something?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's fun. I don't know I just feel like baking something."

"Uh, okay."

"Come on, it'll be fun," I smiled as I dragged him into the kitchen.

"Katie…you're scaring me."

"Freddy, haven't you ever cooked for yourself?"

"No, that's what they have take out for," he said like that's what everyone did.

"Freddy, that's for when you are in a pinch or once in a while. Plus we can make cake or something."

"I don't bake Kathryn."

"But you _will_ bake Frederick."

"No I won't."

"Yeah, you will. Freddy don't fight with me. You know that I'll win," I said confidently.

"Yeah right."

"Freddy, you will bake. Now where do you keep the flour?"

"I don't think I'll tell you."

"Jamie!?"

The little blonde girl scampered in with her kitten stuffed animal under her arm.

"Yep?"

"Can you tell me where the flour is? Your big brother is being stubborn."

"The flowers are outside."

"No honey. I need the white powdery stuff that your mom uses when she makes cakes."

"Oh," she said. She scampered over to a cabinet and pulled out a pound of flour.

"Thank you so much." Freddy was still standing there as stubborn as ever. He had a look on his face that read 'there is no way in hell I'm going to bake.'

I knelt down in front of the little girl. "Freddy and I are going to make cookies. Do you want to help?"

"I'm _not_ baking," Freddy piped in.

"OOH!!!! COOKIES!!!!!"

"Okay. We'll need chocolate chips, baking soda, eggs, salt, we have flour, ((**A/N:** Do you add milk? Oh well.)) and milk. Freddy, please pretty please help us," I said to him as I put on my best puppy-dog face and Jamie looked at me and did the same.

"UGH! FINE! I can't say no to The Face! Katie, I swear to GOD that if you tell anyone I will kill you."

I gave him the cheekiest smile. "Why would I do that to a nice guy like you?"

"Thank you Freddy," Jamie said as she hugged his leg and looked up at him.

He rubbed her head. "Anything for a squirt like you," he laughed.

((15 Minutes Later))

"Freddy think fast!" I shouted as I threw a big ball of dough at his face.

"Huh?"

He turned around and was met by a large ball of chocolate chip cookie dough in his face.

Jamie started giggling hysterically.

"Yeah, it is pretty funny. Isn't it Jamie?" I asked her.

She nodded still laughing.

"Don't die, Jamie," he said sarcastically.

"She'll only die of laughter," I piped in.

"YOU!" he shouted before I could react he made a ball of flour and threw it at me.

I blinked and coughed. Then started laughing.

"You should see you guyses!" Jamie laughed.

"I'm taking you down!" I shouted.

"If you can catch me!" he smirked as he wiped a chocolate chip off his cheek. Then he jumped over the table and ran up the stairs.

Right after he leapt over the table I began following him. I sped up the stairs and followed him into his room. He wasn't that hard to catch. He was fast but I was faster. I was on the track team so he had no chance!

I grabbed his arm and we both fell to the ground. We looked at each other in silence for a moment and then laughed.

We sat there laughing for what seemed like hours but it was only minutes.

"You want to stay for dinner?" he asked me suddenly.

"Uh, yeah, sure."


	3. You Do Suck

Dinner at Freddy's was pretty good. His mom came home and made salmon. I was stuffed from all the cookie dough we made and I gave half of my fish to Freddy. He took it willingly. God! That boy can put it away!

Mrs. Jones noted that we had made cookies. Luckily we had cleaned up all the mess before she came home. She would've been really mad. She didn't mind that we had baked. She was surprised when I had mentioned that Freddy had helped. I liked Mrs. Jones. She was really nice. Freddy would beg to differ. I guess all kids think that their parents are mean.

After dinner we stuck to our original plan and went up to Freddy's room to listen to CDs.

"So what should we do?" he asked me as he lied on his floor and stood up at the ceiling.

"Well you're tight with Zack right?"

"Yeah."

"And Summer is one of my pals. If anything they're as determined as we are."

"So..."

"SO...we could team up with them and I _know_ Summer has to have some ideas to help get us back together."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," he said as continued to stare at the ceiling.

I looked down at him. He looked...gorgeous. His was solid with gel...as always, he was wearing the grey shirt with a large red lighting bolt I gave him for his birthday ((**A/N:** It was the shirt that Gus wore in the last scene of catch that kid. I figured that it looked like something Freddy would wear.))His face was full of concentration. At that moment I knew that he wanted the band to get back together as I did. I didn't know why yet but I'd know soon.

"What was the band to you? I mean it was my refuge but what was it to you?" I asked him.

"Well, I guess it was the place where I wasn't just a punk. I was part of a team. I had real friends. Friends who didn't like me because I was in a band or because I'm hot. I guess it was a place where I just had to be...me, ya know? I could say the most retarded things and no one would care. You'd just laugh and blow it off."

I looked at him thoughtfully. He was a very intelligent person deep down. "That's a smart answer," I said playfully. "I agree though."

"Surprised you huh?" he said as he took his eyes off the ceiling and directed them at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Is drumming hard?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Not really, if you have rhythm."

"Oh, do you want to teach me? I'm curious."

He raised one eyebrow. "You want _me_ to teach you to play _drums_?"

"Yeah, if you want to."

"Okay."

I followed him down into his basement. It wasn't finished but his parents had it sound-proofed. He had a drum set down there. He motioned for me to sit down on the stool. I slowly walked over and sat down.

"What do you want to learn?" he asked me.

"To play drums…duh."

"No, let me be more specific. What do you want to learn how to play?" he said as he handed me a set of drumsticks.

"Oh, I dunno. What do you like? Or better yet what's good for beginners?"

"I can teach you a simple drum riff."

"Whatever."

He carefully grabbed my wrists and guided them to do a short rhythm. I tried to concentrate on what he was teaqching me but the cautious way he held my hands...let's just say it was difficult.

"Now you try," he said after he finished.

"Okay." I concentrated and tried to carefully recall what he did. Slowly I began to tap on the drums. I sucked. I majorly sucked.

"Wow, I'm like really, really bad," I said as I stood up.

"No offense but yeah…you could say that."

"You're not supposed to agree with me!" I said as I lightly punched him in the arm.

**Freddy's PoV**

I cautiously grabbed her hands. I wasn't sure if she'd allow me to do this. I used her hands to tap out a rhythm. After I finished I really didn't want to let go. I knew I had to though. She looked up at me I told her to go and then badly repeated what I had guided her to do.

"Wow, I'm like really, really bad," she said as she stood up.

"No offense but yeah…you could say that," I laughed. At least she could admit it.

"You're not supposed to agree with me!" she scolded as she punched me.

"You're a dork, Katie."

"Well you're a loser, Fred. I have to go. I'll talk to Summer. Bye, man."

"Bye, Kitty-Katie," I teased as she went upstairs.

"I HATE THAT NICKNAME!!!!!!" she shouted from upstairs.

I gave a laugh as I flopped on the couch.

**Katie's PoV**

When I got home I signed on to AOL Instant Messenger. I typed in my username, pUnKrOcKpRiNcEsS452 and signed on. I saw that xsummerxnightsx ((Summer)) was on, as was yngbl00d2476 ((Zack)) ((**A/N:** I dunno if he'll read this but I stole Albert's screen name because it was so cool…I really, really like it.)) I invited both of them to a private chat room. They agreed and met me there.

pUnKrOcKpRiNcEsS452: how have you guys been?

yngbl00d2476: ok. dealin wit the breakup but ok.

xsummerxnightsx: i've been kinda depressed lately but it's cool.

pUnKrOcKpRiNcEsS452: well i was talkin wit freddy today and we were "scheming"…thats fun wurd…on ways to get the band back together…we figured you guys might have some ideas.

xsummerxnightsx: i've been thinking non-stop but i dunno…i guess first we'd have to patch up the feuds…cough zack and dewey cough

yngbl00d2476: HEY! i wasn't the only one fighting with someone!

pUnKrOcKpRiNcEsS452: take a chill pill man…OOH!!!! freddy just signed on…ill go get him…brb

KiCkAsSdRuMmEr316: who here knew that katie is the worst drummer EVER?!

yngbl00d2476: huh?

pUnKrOcKpRiNcEsS452: shut up stupid…freddy tried to teach me to play drums today.

xsummerxnightsx: o…lol

yngbl00d2476: so…back to the band.

KiCkAsSdRuMmEr316: yea…u should try to make up with dewey.

yngbl00d2476: THAT RUDE SON OF A BITCH?! NO FUCKING WAY!

xsummerxnightsx: calm down…if you want the band to get back together it has to happen.

pUnKrOcKpRiNcEsS452: i agree with sum…dude it's the only way.

yngbl00d2476: …i guess…i still think that that bastard has control issues.

KiCkAsSdRuMmEr316: no…summer has control issues.

xsummerxnightsx: HEY!!!! at least I'm not a slob who only lives to stuff his face!

KiCkAsSdRuMmEr316: hey! i drum too!

xsummerxnightsx: im sooooooo srry…you bang on things too…how could i have forgotten that you enjoy hitting things at a quick pace.

pUnKrOcKpRiNcEsS452: calm urselves down.

yngbl00d2476: gtg…i have to eat dinner talk to you l8r.

pUnKrOcKpRiNcEsS452: same here…bye!

xsummerxnightsx: im leavin too…bye

**A/N:** I know how happy I am to see my name in a fic so here you go. These are my reviewers:

t.i.n.k.a.h.b.e.l.l.- Thanks...it's not a problem...it's a fun fic to write.

Lil-filly007- Thank you very muchly.

The Masked Marauder- Thanks.

kay 3x mac- Thanks...I hoped that she'd sound cute.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Dance Part I

Katie's PoV 

I sat at a table in the food court. Summer and I were shopping for outfits for the upcoming Dance that was to be held at Horace Green High. At the moment we were slurping on slushies from Juice Express.

"So, see anything you like so far?" Summer asked through slurps.

"Uhh, not really. But we still haven't gone to Eternity yet," I sighed.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about Eternity!"

"Hey you guys!" Marta smiled as she and Alicia walked up to them.

"Hey how've you been?" I inquired.

"Fine. You?"

"Same. Are you excited about the dance?" Summer asked.

"Of course!" Alicia laughed.

"We're dress shopping," Marta informed us.

"Same here."

"Oh cool. Do you guys want to 'team up'?" Alicia invited.

"Yeah. Why not?" I smiled.

We headed off to Eternity. Since Alicia and Marta had just got to the mall it didn't really matter to them where the group went. We walked into the store and saw almost one million things that they thought looked cool. I headed over to the dresses. Summer followed.

"Ooh!" Summer squealed. "What do you think of this?"

Summer put a light pink dress up to herself.

"It's not the cutest I've seen you in."

"Hmm, okay. I want Zack to be dazzled!"

"Well that I suggest this."

I picked up a flowy red dress that would fall right above Summer's knees.

"Are you sure? The neckline is cut a bit low."

"It will look fine on you!" I reassured her. "You will fill this dress out beautifully! I promise!"

I pushed her into a dressing room and went to look through some more dresses.

I came across a black dress that faded into sky blue at the bottom. It was knee length with spaghetti straps. I had spotted a "corset" purse that would match perfectly.

As I was about to go into another dressing room, Summer came out.

She looked amazing!

I must have looked surprised because she freaked out.

"Oh my God! I must look like a balloon! The top _is_ too low cut! I told you! I knew it but you insisted!" she rapidly uttered. It was so fast that it only took her 3 seconds to slur it all out.

Instead of responding I pushed her in front a mirror.

"Summer Anne Hathaway. Calm down. You look beautiful," I said.

"Really?"

"Yes. With some nice eyeliner and lip-gloss, you will look breathtaking!" I smiled.

Marta and Alicia walked up behind us.

"Summer you look gorgeous!" they said together.

"You think?"

All three of us nodded.

"Okay Summer. Now, I want you to find some nice accessories," I smiled.

"I'll help there!" Marta said perkily as she pulled Summer back towards the dressing room to change.

"What have you got there, Kate?" Alicia asked me.

"Oh, I just picked up this," I said nonchalantly as I showed her the dress.

"You are going to look really cute in that! Freddy will be stunned."

I laughed because she said his name like it was a disease.

"You know that we don't go out right? We're just close is all."

"Well I know that, but you will going out after the dance."

And with that Alicia walked away leaving me dumbfounded. Obviously she knew something I didn't. Of course, I could put the pieces together. I mean, even a lab rat could figure out that we were going to get together.

I walked into the dressing room and changed.

When I came out I walked over the mirror. I don't want to come off as an egomaniac but I looked _really_, _really_, _really_ pretty. I picked up the purse and it finished to outfit off beautifully. All I needed now were a pair of shoes, jewelry, a cute hair-do, and some makeup and I would look hot.

After I had changed, I headed over to the shoes. I came across a really nice pair of strappy silver heels.

I don't know why but I was really into this dance. I really wanted to look good. Which was unusual, for me. I was generally was the girl who didn't care about looks. I was usually the girl who, as a kid, would blow off playing with dolls to go play in the mud with Freddy. I guess that's my reason. Freddy. I suppose that he is the reason I want to look my best. He's the reason that I want to appear to be a superstar on Wednesday night.

After we had left Eternity, we all had basic outfits:

SummerRed dress, black slip on sandals ((2 inch heels)), gold dangly earrings, and a glittery red bag with matching hair clip ((to pull her hair back)) 120 in total

MartaA pale purple tube dress, white stiletto sandals ((stiletto is a type of high heel if you didn't know)), small purple flower stud earrings with a matching necklace, and a small lavender clutch bag 95 in total

AliciaA beautiful silky silver long gown, matching silver pumps, a silver bag, and a pair of silver hoops, 150 in total

MeA blue and black dress, silver sandals, a blue and black "corset" purse, a pair of small silver hoops, and silver hair clips to accent my "glamorous" up-do 100 in total

Now we all headed to the Walgreen's across the street. We figured that we had already spent a lot on outfits that we should save on makeup.

We spent about 30 minutes trying to find nice looks for ourselves. Eventually we settled on what we thought would look nice on each of us.

Wednesday NightJust before the dance 

I stood in my room looking at my refection in my full-length mirror. My cat, Terra, sat on the bed watching me.

"What do you think Terra? It's not me is it?" I asked, extremely unsure of myself.

She just looked up at me.

"Well it would help if you could talk back huh?" I smiled as I sat down and laid her on my lap. She mewed happily.

"KATIE! FREDDY'S HERE!" I hear my dad shout from downstairs.

Freddy's PoV 

"GIMME A SECOND!" I heard Katie yell.

"She'll be down in a minute. Would you like to come inside?" Mr. Brown asked me.

"Naw, I'll be fine out here."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded.

He shut the door and I sat down on the step.

As I waited, I fidgeted with my blazer.

"Damn you Mom," I cursed. She made me wear this damn thing. I was in a pair of kaki pants, and gray blazer, and a white button-down shirt underneath. My mom almost made me wear a tie but I hopped in the car before she could even finish saying the word "tie." She was out seconds later with Jamie trailing behind with her trusty kitten stuffed animal in her hand.

I heard the door open behind me. I turned around to Katie. She looked gorgeous. Her hair had strands hanging free in all the right places and she looked awesome in her dress.

"Hey Freddy," she smiled.

"Sup Katie?"

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Your chariot awaits," I smirked as I opened the door of my mom's SUV for her.

"Oh thank you," she chuckled as she got in.

When I got in, Jamie was smiling at Katie.

"You look so pretty Katie? Doesn't she look pretty Mommy? I wish I could look as pretty as you do! I'd look just a princess. That's what you look like, Katie!" The four-year-old garbled.

"You do look very nice Kathryn."

"Thank you Mrs. Jones."

"Your welcome."

"Freddy doesn't Katie look pretty?" Jamie asked me.

"Yeah."

I didn't want to sound so cold but I couldn't go off saying, _Oh my dear Katie! You look dazzling, for lack of a better term, tonight! Marry me!_ That just wasn't how I operated. I looked over at her to see a hurt look in her eyes. That was the last thing I meant to do, make Katie feel bad.

Katie's PoV 

"Yeah," Freddy unfeelingly said.

Yeah? That's all I got? Yeah? I spent my entire day at the mall for yeah! UGH! How could I just get a yeah!

We looked at each other. I saw a very sorrowful look in his eyes.

Then I rethought it. I felt like I could read Freddy Jones like a book at that moment. I automatically knew that it was just how he was expected to act. Freddy was expected to act as a joker, a punk, a cool tough guy. That's how he was recognized. I knew better but that was just me.

We pulled up in front of the school. Over the doors there was a banner that read, _Dance Tonight!_

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones!" I smiled as I got out of the car.

"Katie wait!"

I peered into the car to see Jamie fidgeting in her car seat to lean over to me. I leaned in farther so she wouldn't have to.

"Give Alice a hug," she demanded as she held out her raggedy light green kitty to me. I carefully hugged it close then gave it back. "Thank you!" she smiled.

"Your welcome."

Freddy and I walked into the gym.

"See the guys?" he shouted over the song, _Rich Girl_ by Gwen Stefani.

"Umm, no!" I yelled back. "No wait! There they are!"

He nodded and we headed over.

"KATIE YOU LOOK GOREGEOUS!" I heard most of the girls squeal.

"Thank you!"

"Hey Sum," I smiled as I took a seat next to her.

"Hi," she said glumly.

"What's the deal?"

"Zack hasn't even said a word to me yet!" she sighed.

"Hmm. I think I can fix that my dear friend."

"Really?"

"Why do you always doubt me?" I asked as I saw Freddy coming over.

"I don't know."

"Hello girls," Freddy smirked.

"Hey," we said in unison.

"Be right back Summer," I grinned.

I grabbed Freddy's wrist and pulled him out into the hall.

"Freddy can you help me?"

"What's up?"

"I need you to help Summer and Zack. Will you?"

"My services don't come cheap," he informed me.

"What do you want?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"At least one dance with you."

I was completely taken back by that. I didn't expect him to ask me. Then again, who expects the unexpected?

"Sure," I said as confidently as I could.

Freddy's PoV 

"At least one dance with you."

Woah, had I just said that? That came out accidentally. Woah. What if she says no?

"Sure," she said as she looked up at me.

"I get to choose when and where okay?" I asked.

"Where?"

"Yeah, where. Now what do you want me to do."

"Has Zack said anything about Summer?"

"Only that she's," I batted my eyelashes, "absolutely stunning every five seconds."

"Well there's a good start. Now how about I ask Zack to ask Summer to dance?"

"Well, yeah, that would work." I said in a 'duh!' tone.

"That's why I said it," she smirked.

**A/N: **I'm going to continue with the dance next chapter. It's like 9:30 now and South Park is on now so…I'm done for the night.


	5. Dance Part II

**Katie's PoV**

Freddy and I watched as all the couples moved onto the dance floor for the last slow dance of the night. Everyone headed out until it was just Freddy and Katie sitting down.

"Well," I asked expecting him to ask me to dance.

"Well what?" he asked.

"Nothing," I sighed as I looked down at the floor. I was kind of disappointed. We had laughed and hung out all night and Freddy hadn't even tried anything. I really wanted to…I guess…get with him.

Freddy's PoV 

Katie hopped into Mom's SUV. She had no idea what was coming.

I saw that she had a depressed look on her face.

"Didn't you have a good time?" I inquired.

"Yeah, it was great. Something I hoped would happen didn't, that's all."

"Oh," I turned away and smirked. We spent the rest of the car ride in silence.

**Back At Freddy's House—**

"So I guess I'll go home now," Katie smiled sadly. "Thanks for such a nice time."

"I'm not done with you yet," I said as I grabbed her arm.

I pulled her into my backyard. The motion detector lights flipped on once we walked next to the pool.

"What the hell are you doing Freddy?" Katie requested of me.

"You'll see. Stop moving."

Katie stopped fidgeting as I walked back to my patio. The lights were still on. I grabbed the remote for the outdoor stereo system and checked it to see that everything was all set. I flipped on the lantern lights and walked back. I pulled her farther towards the back of the yard so the motion detector lights would shut off and it would be less bright. I pressed the button on the remote to turn on the stereo. _Everything Will Be Alright_ by The Killers began to flow through the speakers.

"Freddy?"

"Do you remember how I requested one dance with you and I would choose the time?"

She nodded.

"Well, the time has come."

**Katie's PoV**

"Well the time has come," Freddy smirked.

I giggled. Freddy slowly grasped my hands and we swayed to the music. ((**A/N:** I know how played out that is but it's all I can think of!))

After the song finished we stood there smiling at each other. It was a great moment.

**Freddy's PoV**

I told Kate to shut her eyes and grab my hand. She did so. I slowly led to her towards the pool.

"Tootles!" I smirked.

"Tootles! Freddy! What th-"

Before she could finish Katie was in the pool. I had pushed her in. I was sitting there laughing at her hysterically.

"FREDRICK JOHNATHAN JONES! UGH!" she squeaked.

Before I could react she pulled me in. She smiled evilly at me and we started to splash each other.

Katie and I spent the whole time in the pool laughing and talking.

**Hours Later**

"Oh my God! Freddy!" Katie laughed. "It's 3:00AM! My dad is probably freaking out!"

I laughed at her.

"Knowing my mom she's already called him and told him that you are here for the night."

"For the night?"

"Yes Kathryn for the night."

"Ooh," she ogled.

"Yes a night in my house can be a pretty incredible thing. Just ask Mary, Allison, Ashley, Hannah, Stephanie, Chelsea, Sheena, Samantha, Maya, Erica, Meghan, Jessica…shall I continue?" I teased.

"Shut up Freddy!" Katie giggled as she dunked me under the water.

**Katie's PoV**

"I'm cold," I whined to Freddy.

"Well I guess we can go in now. But we have to be majorly quiet because of Jamie and Ma."

"Of course," I smiled. "Where will I sleep?" I was just plain out curious to see his reaction.

"Uhh…I guess you an sleep with me…if you want to…because it's totally up to you," he rambled.

I shrugged. "That's cool if it's cool with you and your mom."

"I'm sure she will be fine. She has to work tomorrow anyway and Jamie will be over her friend Cassie's house for the day," he reassured me.

"People must _really, really_ trust us huh?" I asked. Everyone was leaving us pretty much alone.

"I guess so."

Freddy and I headed into his house. We walked into the laundry room and we grabbed some towels. While drying off I realized that I was still in my dress. I think that it was dry clean only but what the heck? I had more fun getting it wet than staying dry anyway.

"Come on let's head up to my room," Freddy whispered.

We quietly walked up the stairs and into Freddy's room.

"Umm, you can wear this shirt to bed if you want to," Freddy said apprehensively as he handed me a large grey t-shirt. "It's a little big on me so it'll be good on you."

"Thanks," I blushed.

When I came out of the bathroom, Freddy was sitting on the bed.

"Uhh, where do you want to sleep?" Freddy asked.

For a smooth son of a gun he sure was pretty nervous.

"Where ever is fine."

"I guess we can sleep in my bed. I won't try anything if you're worried about that."

"I respect your sincerity. Thank you."

I sat down and covered myself up. A shock of exhaustion came over me and I fell asleep.

**A/N:** Short I know. Sorry I am. I will make it mucho better next chapter!


End file.
